What Turns You On, Teme?
by Hologram Love
Summary: Teme, What turns you on? Naruto asked. Sasuke's eyes widened. Err... Why? Oh nothing... Naruto is up to something suspicious! SASUNARU


Disclaimer. Yes, I do not own Naruto... Cause if I did... Heh... We'd have Temari and Shika as main...

* * *

"Teme, what turns you on?"Said teme choked on his lemonade. He wiped his mouth and forehead and cleared his throat.  
"W-why do you ask, dobe?" Sasuke replied.  
Naruto shrugged. "Just curious. Come on, what turns you o?n"  
Sasuke mumbled something that Naruto did not hear. "What's that?"  
"Dominant ukes..." He mumbled.  
Naruto grinned. 

Naruto and Sasuke have been in a relationship for six months. Everybody knew, and they accpeted them. After all, they're not the only homosexual couples. There's Shino and Kiba, Kakashi and Iruka and some others.

Sure, Sasuke and Naruto have kissed, maybe feel each other up. But not sex. Just foreplay.

Sasuke and Naruto were walking home to their house. Naruto moved in with Sasuke because Sasuke said so. When they arrived, Naruto whacked Sasuke hard on the head, causing him to collapse.

* * *

Sasuke felt a pang on his head. 

Sasuke groaned. He only remembered walking with the dobe to the manor and a pang on his head. He groaned slightly, then he noticed he was tied to his bed and is wearing nothing but a gag ball on his mouth. He tried saying something but can't. A mysterious figure appeared.

"How do you like that, Sasu-chan"  
"Mmpph-!! MMpph"  
The figure showed his face. You guessed it. It's Naruto.

Naruto took off Sasuke's gag ball. "What the hell, usuratonkatchi?!" Sasuke shouted.  
Naruto grinned evily. He pinched Sasuke's nipple. Sasuke groaned in response.  
"That's Naruto-sama to you. Now, if you want more, you'll be good, I'll give you what you want." he said as he stroked Sasuke's member. Sasuke blushed, he groaned at the feeling. Sure, he felt it before but it felt more erotic because he was tied up and Naruto was dominant. That never happened.

Naruto grinned sexily at Sasuke. He knows Sasuke gets a hard-on whenever he does that. He watched as Sasuke's dick twitched.

"My, my Sasuke-kun," Naruto whispered seductively. "I didn't know you want me," he took a long lick at Sasuke's dick, causing him to moan. "this much."

"Na-Naruto..." he groaned. "Come on..."

He straddled him. "What do you want, Sasuke?"

"Argh!! Dobe! You know what I ahh--!"

Naruto bit Sasuke's nipple. "Naruto-sama." he growled.

"Na-Naruto-s-sama!" Sasuke exclaimed. Sasuke called Naruto Naruto-sama. Sasuke wants Naruto to be the seme, or Sasuke is just desperate for release. I take the latter one. There is no way in hell that Sasuke is uke.

Naruto smirked. "See, wasn't that so hard?"

"NNgh-Ah!" Sasuke whimpered. The blonde dobe is rubbing his hand on Sasuke's hard cock. He bit his lip to surpress his moans.

"Sasu-chaan!" Naruto said, slowing his minstrations on Sasuke. "I want to hear all your delicious moans." he said teasingly. He began to speed up his hand on Sasuke's cock.

"Nnnh! Na-Na-Naruto!!!!"

Narto kissed him on the lips. He untied Sasuke's left hand and began to lick his fingers. Sasuke blushed at the feeling of his tongue on his fingers. When it was well lubricated, Naruto squatted on it as it was slowly enveloped in heat. Sasuke groaned.

Naruto began stretching himself out, now using three fingers. He was now panting and groaning. Each time he made a new sound, something in between of 'Sasuke' and 'fuck', Sasuke is turned on. Sasuke watched as Naruto gladly fucked himself with his fingers.

Sasuke helped. He thrusted his fingers in and out of his delicious hole. He thrusted deep, and he hit a bundle of nerv---

"Ah! Sasuke! More!!!"

He his his prostate. Sasuke thrusted harder and deeper, hitting that spot each time. Naruto pulled out is fingers quickly.

"It's time for the real thing, Sasu-chan." Naruto smirked evily.  
Naruto's smirk made Sasuke's cock twitch, in excitement.

"Are you ready, Sasu-chan? I'm gonna screw you, fuck your brains out of you."

Sasuke blinked. "What? I am not gonna ba an--- Uuhnn!!"

No, Naruto did not 'thrust deep inside Sasuke'. In fact, Naruto straddled Sasuke's hips and began to grind animalistically against his cock. Naruto moaned, not a hint of shame. Sasuke moaned loudly, Naruto smirked.

"I'm making Uchiha Sasuke moan... Haah..." he said. Naruto stood up and began to push Sasuke's member inside of him. Sasuke thought that he can't take much more of this pleasure that his lover is giving him.

"NnnngHah... Naruto"  
"Beg me nicely, Sasu-chan!" Naruto said, bouncing atop Sasuke so that only the head is feeling the pleasure. Pre-cum smeared around his tight hole.

"Please, Naruto... I- I need you !!! Fuck me!" Sasuke exclaimed suddenly. Naruto, of course, was taken aback. I mean, this was the cold, stoic bastard that he knew four years ago, and he's begging him to fuck him.

'This must be the coolest thing that has ever happened to me since Sasuke confessed his love in front of his fanclub. I thought he was only doing it to get them away from them... In the end he really did love me...'

"Here I go, Sasu..." Naruto pushed down to envelope Sasuke's dick inside his body.

"Na-Naruto...! S-so t-tight"  
Naruto began riding him rapidly. Sasuke tilted to the side and hit Naruto's prostate.

"NNnn Sasu!!!! Nnngaah!!! More"  
Sasuke grinned. The ropes around his wrist became loose. He pushed Naruto off and began to fuck him from behind.

"Shit, Sasuke!!! Harder, I said!!!!" Naruto exclaimed, tears forming in his eyes. He can't get enough of the pleasure.

Sasuke began thrusting harder. "Fuck... Ahh"  
"NNnhh... Naruto..."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's member and began stroking it faster than his thrusts. Naruto bucked violently moving against both pleasures.

"Damn, Sasuke, don't... stop... AH!"

Naruto felt warmth pool inside his stomach. Sasuke did too.

"Nah-Naruto... Come, come for me"  
"Nnnh... Sasuke!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto came on the sheets. Sasuke felt Naruto tighten around him. He can't take it anymore. Release!!

Naruto squirmed at the awkward feeling of liquid shooting inside of him.

"Hah... That was f-fantastic..." Sasuke said, kissing Naruto full on the lips.  
"I know." Naruto agreed.

"How about you, Naruto? What turns you on"  
Naruto grinned.

* * *

Review please... Tis is my first so... 


End file.
